Pandora's Shinigami - The Pre-Sequel
by StrawberryDeathGod15
Summary: More answers, more questions. Could this be the time that everyone gets the answers that they have been looking for? Especially about the one and only Ichigo. Who knows? Many, would you believe it or not? It doesn't matter in the end. And this time, there is no Mikasa to fix any problem the shopkeeper makes.


**Pandora's Shinigami – The Pre-Sequel**

Way in over their heads

On top of the floating city of Sanctuary, at the edge we find Lilith walking past an injured Mordecai and Brick towards a hooded female tied to a post.

"You've got some explaining to do, Tiger. Trained from childhood as an Atlas assassin with over a thousand successful jobs to your name. Damn near killed my two best men before they brought you in." she looked towards her old Vault Hunter pals.

"She said we're her best men! That makes me feel good." Brick spoke while limping away before smacking Mordecai on the back

"Ow!"

Lilith turned back to her captive. "Here's how it is, Athena. I'm gonna ask a single question and if I don't like your answer, you will die." Turning around, she spoke to the Crimson Raiders that are with her, "Aim at the prisoner."

The men complied.

"Now, I will ask you this only once… why?"

Athena closed her eyes and took a breath before opening them and speaking.

"That is a long story."

 **XXXXX**

After the fall of General Knoxx and that shopkeeper pretty much taking everything that was in the Armoury, I wandered Pandora as a hired gun.

One day, I received a job offer from a low-level Hyperion programmer. "Come to the moon," it said, "Hunt a Vault, be a hero."

I didn't trust Hyperion, but I was too hungry to pass up a paying job.

'And what did you find?'

Violence. Insanity. An old friend of ours. And… A hero. But most importantly, answers to a question that we all wanted to ask but knew would never be answered.

"And what is that question?"

Who…who is Ichigo Kurosaki.

 **XXXXX**

Athena, two other humans, and a Clap-Trap were on a train/shuttle heading for Helios, the Hyperion Corporation's headquarters. Each were seated and waiting for take-off when they felt something hit the side of the shuttle. Its shielding was too tough for a couple of barrels shot by bandits to cause any problems.

Hearing a noise behind them, they turned to see a couple of bandits with melee weapons. One stepped forward and made his way towards them.

The biggest of the Vault Hunter's group stood up, ran at the bandit, jumped, as well as pulled out his gun, and fired two shots at his opponent, killing him.

This man was Wilhelm, the Enforcer.

Athena, the Gladiator, rolled over Wilhelm's shoulder with her shield in her left hand and raised it up as a group of bandits, who had taken cover behind cargo, fired at her. Her shield activated and blocked all the bullets from hitting her before she pulled her arm back as little blades in the shield popped out and threw said shield at her enemies, decapitating two before smashing a third in the chest, caving it in as it returned to Athena.

The other woman, who dressed in a purple Western cowboy style, tipped her hat as she walked pass Athena and stood still as she surveyed the area, eyes locking onto the bandits that the Gladiator missed. She pulled out a revolver in each hand and started firing one bullet from one gun than another from the other one. Repeating this process, she got a headshot on each bandit except for one, which she hit in the chest.

"…Dammit!" Nisha, the Lawbringer whispered under her breath as she turned to see a bandit stop and watch as Clap-Trap, the Mistake, popped a disco ball out of the top of him and start dancing. The bandit looked on in confusion as the little robot did a backflip, making the music and disco ball disappear and land wearing a wizard's hat and wielding a wand that released a blue glow from it. He then spun, making the same thing as before happen, except now he had on a hat like Nisha and held a rifle in his hand. Pulling the trigger, he blasted a hole in the bandit's chest and sent himself flying onto his back.

Clap-Trap then, using his wheel, pulled himself back up and jumped into the air with his hand like claw held up.

 **[Athena]: If the Lost Legion hadn't ambushed Helios Station… everything might have gone a different way.**

One of the turrets of the Helios Station fired upon the shuttle holding the Vault Hunters, sending a missile that they could tell was one that would track and follow them until it hit them.

Clap-trap wrapped his arms around Athena's waist and held her tightly. The Gladiator bent down and wrapped her own arms as best she could around the robot. As she was about to close her eyes and accept her death, she noticed something, something that one of the bandits brought with him aboard their shuttle.

 **[Athena]: There was a possibility that we would have survived the explosion from the missile, but there was no way that we would survive one inside of the shuttle. We would have died if it hadn't been for…**

 **[Lilith]: If it hadn't been for what?**

 **[Athena]: Not what… who…**

"It looks like you kiddos are in a bit of a pickle. You wouldn't need some assistance from little ol' me, would ya?"

Athena and the rest of the Vault Hunters looked to see a man that only two of them recognised.

The man wore a strange outfit. On his feet were wooden sandals, black pants of a thin material that reached down just above his ankles, a pure white shirt that had be tied around the waist to keep it closed, with sleeves that only just reach past his elbows. Over his shirt, he wore a coat that was an even darker shade of black then his pants which reached the back of his knees and has white diamond shapes along the bottom. On his head was a bucket hat with black and white stripes and on the top of it is a white skull with corners instead of curves having two white stripes crossing each other underneath.

"You-" Athena started to exclaim, before she was cut off by Clap-Trap.

"ICHIGO! It's so good to see you again, human. How've ya been?" the little robot asked as he rolled over to the shopkeeper. He continued asking question after question until Ichigo chuckled and placed his hand on the top of the little fella, stopping him from talking.

"I've been good, my friend, and don't worry about this bomb," he held up the one that a bandit had brought along, "I've already disarmed it. You're welcome."

"Who are you?" Wilhelm asked as he held his gun with his guard up.

Ichigo was about to answer, but Athena cut in before he could.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, owner of the Kurosaki Shoten shops that now litter Pandora. They are good shops though." Athena added after a moment. "He's also the one that owns this shuttle."

Ichigo looked like he just remembered something before speaking.

"By the way. That missile is still going to hit us, but not to worry, it will force the shuttle to crash into Helios Station. If you survive, come find me and I'll give ya a new gun each and fix anything that gets broken."

"You'd have to survive as well, dumbass." Nisha remarked and watched as the shopkeeper grew a creepy smile on his face before disappearing, leaving only the four Vault Hunters and dead bandits in the shuttle. "How'd he do that?"

"I don't know," Athena answered, "but he's done it before."

Just then, the missile hit the back of their shuttle, exploding on impact and sending them flying through the inside.

Wilhelm looked nonplus with what was happening, while Athena was looking around, noticing that Nisha caught hold of her hat to keep it from flying of, and Clap-Trap pulled his wheel inside his body.

The shuttle went hurdling into one of the docking bays of Helios Station, crashing into and destroying another shuttle.

 **XXXXX**

Athena slowly came to with a loud ringing in both her ears. She tried to focus on what was going on around her but couldn't. A foot came into her view, wearing some kind of strange sandal that she was familiar with before the person's voice started to break through the ringing.

"-ing in your ears. Please, to all the gods, let you guys not be fucking deaf." The person held out their hand for Athena, which she took, and pulled her to her feet while still talking. "Can you hear me now, Athena?"

"Yes… I… can hear you…" looking up at their face, she recognised them straight away," …Ichigo."

"That's good. Didn't think I would be able to deal with another deaf person."

"What?" Athena asked.

"I said," Ichigo took a breath before speaking much louder, "I DIDN'T THINK THAT I WOULD BE ABLE TO DEAL WIT-"

Athena's hand over his mouth stopped Ichigo from continuing yelling.

"I heard you the first time."

"Oh, I knew that. I just wanted to yell at someone." Ichigo explained with a smirk.

"…Jackass."

…

…

"Where are the others?"

"Oh, them?" at Athena's nod, Ichigo scratched under his chin in thought before tapping the bottom of a closed fist into his palm and speaking. "They're either dead or still in the shuttle."

Athena reached behind her to pull out her shield before she noticed that it was missing.

"Looking for your shield?" Ichigo asked with his hands behind his back. At Athena's nod, he pulled out his hands, showing the Gladiator that her shield had been broken in two. "Yeah, the others, if they are still alive, also lost their abilities. I found Wilhelm's little drones broken over there, Clap-Traps' CPU is damaged, and it looked like Nisha's head got a little banged up."

"How would you know this if they are still in the shuttle?" Athena asked as her suspicions grew stronger about the shopkeeper.

"That's simple really." He answered with a smile.

"How so?"

"I was still on the shuttle when it crashed. I just tricked you guys into thinking that I wasn't there."

"I now understand why Mikasa was always calling you a dick."

"Be glad that you haven't known me for as long as she has."

"Believe me… I am."

They heard some groaning and turned to see Wilhelm drag himself out of the wreckage with an unconscious Nisha on his back. Ichigo walked over to them, picking up the Lawbringer and laying her down on an area that was littered with debris. His back blocked their view of what he was doing to the woman.

"What are you doing?" Wilhelm asked as he, with trembling legs, stood up with the help of Athena.

"I'm performing surgery." He answered with some annoyance in his voice. "So, while I do this, why don't the two of you, if you think you can handle it Wilhelm, find that little robot."

Athena, after checking to see if the Enforcer was able-bodied, started searching through the wreckage for the Clap-Trap.

After around ten minutes of searching, they found the little bastard balled up – boxed up, more like it – and mumbling about a white light. A kick from Athena made him come to and see his saviours.

"Aw, thank you guys. You are the best friends a C-L-4-P-T-P Unit can ask for." He then proceeded to hug them both.

"Uh… you're welcome, little guy." Wilhelm said as they made themselves over to the shopkeeper, who was casually sitting, sipping a cup of tea with a now awake Nisha, who had her head bandaged. When she saw them, she quickly placed her hat on top of her head, completely covering the bandages.

Ichigo was the first to speak.

"The crash pretty much broke each of your abilities. Athena's shield… Aegis, right? Okay… Wilhelm's drones, Clap-Trap's Mimic, and Nisha's pretty good shot. Anyway, for her… and you guys, it won't be long before you get them back, as I'll be starting work on fixing them and by the time her head has healed, I should have the shield, the drones, and a new Mimic chip ready for ya. That sound good?"

At their acceptance, Ichigo stood up, with their stuff in his hands and started to walk away as a CL4P-TP unit rolled its way over to them.

"Hellooo, Vault Hunters, and thank you for answering Hyperion's summons! Unfortunately, the Helios Space Station is currently under attack by insane Dahl military forces! Please, these ECHO devices!"

The little fellow held out four ECHO devices, which each of the Vault Hunters took and attached to their sides, activating them, and uploading the data to their brains and showing their shield, health, ammo, map, and even their quest log.

"Now, follow me! I can take you to your contractor liaison!" he then started to roll off with the Vault Hunters following, occasionally stopping by crates to collect ammo. "Neat rocket landing! Coulda used some work, but 'A' for effort!"

They continued walking with their weapons at the ready, Wilhelm with an assault rifle, Clap-Trap with an SMG, Nisha with a revolver, and Athena with a pistol. A female voice was continuously repeating the same word over and over again, annoying the hell out of Nisha, who couldn't take it anymore and shot the speaker that the voice came out of.

"Are you going to do that to every speaker in every room we enter… Nisha, right?" Clap-Trap asked.

"No, and yes my name is Nisha. And you?"

"Clap-Trap. What about you big guy?"

"I'm Wilhelm. And there is no need for an introduction from you, Athena. Your reputation is quite big."

"If you are all down talking." The other CL4P-TP Unit spoke. "Sorry about the mess – things got really hairy once the Lost Legion attacked." They came upon a sealed door. "Here, let me open this door!"

He started touching a control panel. "Open for me, oh door."

The door opened and the robot rolled on through it.

"Jack's just around the corner. Let's go!" before they entered the next area, a Loader Bot flew at a wall. "The Lost Legion are REALLY making a mess of this place!"

The Vault Hunters entered and were immediately shot at by ten Lost Legion Marines. They took some cover behind a crate and a voice speaking next to them made them jump in surprise.

"How's it going, Bros?" Ichigo asked with complete calmness as he sat cross-legged next to them behind the crate. "Need some help?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo was surprised, "Really, Athena?"

"We're still a little shaken up from the crash and it would be nice not to die not even five minutes after surviving a crash."

"Understood." Ichigo answered as he stood up and pulled a handgun out from his coat and fired six shots in the direction of the Marines. The Vault Hunters looked over the edge of the crate and saw that all ten enemies were still standing. Six of them then put a finger in the middle of their forehead and pulled away to reveal blood. They each fell down dead. "Nice. I've still got it!"

The remaining for opened fire on the shopkeeper, who quickly ducked back down behind the crate.

"Well, I should probably get back to fixing your stuff, so see ya." With that, he disappeared, leaving no trace that he had been there, except for six dead bodies.

"Let's do this!" Wilhelm screamed as he jumped over the crate and open fire on the remaining Marines. He killed two while the other two spread out.

Clap-Trap and Athena shot at and killed the same man while Nisha placed three bullets into the last one's chest, each hitting his heart.

"You saved me! We have to get to the moonshot supply control room and get to Jack! He loves me!" the CL4P-TP said as he made himself to the next door, where a Loader was lying next to it, destroyed. "The Lost Legion must have killed this one. People think robots can't feel pain, but we actually feel it in slow motion, with great intensity! This robot died in horrific agon—"

Before it could finish, the door opened to Lost Legion Marine, who opened fire on the little robot killing it. The Vault Hunters then killed him as retribution before they all got a call over their ECHO devices from none other than Jack.

 _[Jack]: Did that claptrap die? Ha, that's awesome! Hey, you the Vault Hunters I hired?_

Wilhelm was the one to answer.

"Wilhelm here. Tell us what to shoot and how much we're getting paid."

 _[Jack]: Hah, the galaxy's most feared Enforcer! Right on. Digging the beard._

The Vault Hunters made their way around the area, collecting more ammo before making their way to where they would meet Jack.

As they entered the large room, they were greeted to the site of Jack fighting a losing battle against a group of Lost Legion Marines. Noticing them, he called out for help.

"Help! Lots of help! I got no idea who these asshole troops are or why they've got a murder-on for this space station, but they've got me pinned!" Using his wrist guns, Jack was able to kill a couple of the Marines before one got a lucky shot and smashed Jack in the face. This was Jack, In Over His Head.

He fell to the floor, where the troops then proceeded to kick him.

The Vault Hunters were about to save Jack when a Helios-wide broadcast was sent to every ECHO device on the space station. They saw the name Zarpedon and heard a female voice

 _[Zarpedon]: Attention, Hyperion: your Helios Space Station now belongs to the Lost Legion. Surrender before it is too late._

After that, they proceeded to kill the remaining troops that were in the Supply Centre and walked over to Jack.

"Hey, can you help me up?" he pleaded softly.

"Can you even pay us?" Nisha asked as all four of them stood around the man who was in pain.

"Of course, I can. Just… not right now." Jack answered honestly.

"Well," Athena cut in," we're already involved and we are stuck here thanks to our shuttle being shot down. We might as well help out." She then bent down and helped Jack up.

"Holy crap! You saved my life! Thank you! Heh – sorry, heart's pounding. Never been shot at before. Kinda fun, actually. Look, these crazy bastards attacked Helios Station right after I sent for you guys. If we can drive them off, we'll be free to go after that Vault on the moon's surface."

The Vault hunters noticed that Jack looked surprised and turned to see what he was looking at, only to find Ichigo standing behind them.

"Yo, how you guys been? Doesn't matter. I thought you might like to have some shields." He then proceeded to attach a small object to each of their ECHOs before disappearing again, but not without speaking again. "A day or two and you all should have your abilities back."

"Alright," Jack cut in, "looks like y'all have a shield. Pretty self-explanatory, really – it'll eat bullets until it depletes. When it does, you've gotta hide and give it time to recharge."

"Thanks for telling us something we already know." Nisha said sarcastically.

"Hey, just let me activate the defence controls. Few seconds, we'll have turrets, force fields, laser wires – these assholes won't know what hit 'em." Jack then walked over to the control panels and started typing away.

 _Helios Defence systems Jammed_

"What, how?"

 _Jamming signal originates from Elpis, Pandora's moon_

Two turrets popped out from above the controls and aimed at Jack and the Vault Hunters.

"Oh crap. Kill the turrets! KILL THE TURRETS!" Jack screamed as they started firing. He took cover Wilhelm as the Enforcer laughed heartily at the man as bullets came his way, only to be stopped by his shield.

The Vault Hunters and Jack watched as Wilhelm's shield took hundreds, maybe even thousands of bullets from the turrets before it started to deplete even the tiniest bit.

"Man, this is a good shield."

Out of nowhere, Ichigo appeared again, pulling out a gun and shooting both turrets with a single shot, destroying them both before removing Wilhelm's shield and replacing it with a different one.

"Sorry," he apologised, "it's a prototype, very explosive. Coulda killed ya. You have that one instead. It's the same as the others. Sayonara." And with that, he was gone again.

"Agghhh, this day gets better and better!" Jack calls out to the Vault hunters. "Alright, plan B! if we can't take Helios back, we need to evacuate! Escape ships are this way!"

 _[Zarpedon]: We must take this ground!_

"Who's that drama queen?"

"I, uh – she leads these jackasses, I think? I dunno. But the first person to shoot her in the head gets a high five and a turbo mansion." They came up to another door. "Alright, let me get this door – the escape ships are nearby."

They made their way to where they saw what was probably the only escape ship left on Helios Station when a door in the ground next to the ship opened and what was most likely Zarpedon in an Exo-suit rose up.

"Ohhhh, son of a taint."

Zarpedon, as the ship tried to escape, turned and fired a hand cannon, blowing up said ship. It turned out that there was another… which she promptly shot down.

"Hey," Jack called to the Hunters, "it's that Colonel! Execute plan shoot-that-chick-in-the-head!" as he was about to shoot at her, Zarpedon turned, revealing purple, Eridium-like lines on her face as well as her eyes.

"Hello, Jack."

"Colonel T. Zarpedon, Commander of the Lost Legion." Spoke a voice behind the Vault Hunters. This time they were prepared for it and glanced at the man who keeps disappearing and reappearing.

They watched as Jack fired multiple shots at Zarpedon, all of which were blocked by the hand of some strange being. It looked at Jack, then the Vault Hunters, and then finally at Ichigo before waggling her finger side to side.

"Naughty."

The Hunters looked to Ichigo.

"She's, uh… squiggles, holes, and dots." He disappeared the moment he said that.

"…?"

Zarpedon then started firing at them.

"Okay, that's unnerving. RUN!"

Athena smashed a control panel, sealing the door just as Jack made it and locked the door.

"Aw, perfect, she destroyed the ships! We gotta find another way off the station."

"What was that alien-looking thing?" Wilhelm asked.

"Uh, no idea, but I get the feeling it could kill us with its brain, so, y'know, uh, keep running!" he opened another door and entered, followed by the Vault Hunters.

 _[Tassiter]: Jack, what the hell is going on? I'm getting reports of alarms all across Helios._

"Uh, nothing, sir! Nothing, everything's fine. Just, uh – one of the CL4P-TP units tried to French kiss a light socket. Sir."

 _[Tassiter]: Need I remind you that you are there to observe Pandora, nothing more! If you incur any damages to the Helios Space Station, I will personally—_

"— _Ahhhh, [ksst] sorry sir, we're [kzzzt] losing connection. I can't… sor… Asshole._

 _[Tassiter]: What?_

"I called you an asshole cause I thought I'd hung up? My bad."

 _[Tassiter]: We will speak again, John._

And with that, the conversation between Jack and his boss ended, leaving the Vault Hunters wondering if they really were going to get paid.

 **[Lilith]: this Tassiter sounds like a real asshole.**

 **[Athena]: He's dead now.**

 **[Lilith]: …Oh**

The Vault Hunters followed Jack until they reached the Eye of Helios and saw the moon of Pandora in all its magnificence.

"There's Elpis." Spoke Jack. "That friggin' jamming signal is somewhere down on that cracked rock, messing up all the cool security stuff up here."

A Lost Legion Fighter ship flew into their way and dropped of more troops, who promptly started shooting at Athena and her group.

"Does anybody not shoot first?" Clap-Trap asked as he blind fired over the cover they had taken at their enemies.

"From my experience…" Athena told him, "…no."

"Son of a TAINT!"

"SHUT UP, JACK!"

"Why the hell are you dicks attacking us?" Jack called out, not expecting to get an answer.

 _[Zarpedon]: I want this station, and I want to save the universe._

"The hell's that supposed to mean?" jack asked confusedly as he continued to shoot at the Fighter crews that got left, killing some while the Vault Hunters killed the rest. "We just want to leave, you jerkasses!"

After killing the last of the enemies, they entered a control room and took a quick break to rest up.

"What are these maniacs doing? We don't even have a real military up here, they're just murdering workers! And us, if we don't move it!" Jack lead them to another door, but before he opened it, he looked at them with an apologetic smile and spoke. "Okay, well, I've got a stupid idea – we're gonna head to that Moonshot Cannon. Follow me!"

"So, what are we doing?" Wilhelm asked. "Somethin' with the cannon?"

"Basically a gun that shoots supplies down to the moon's surface like at about a thousand miles an hour. We're gonna get in one of those containers and escape that way."

"Is that safe?"

"I dunno. Be a pretty cool way to die though, huh?"

 _[Zarpedon]: They're at the Moonshot Cannon! Move it!_

"That bitch is getting annoying!" Nisha exclaimed as she shot at more of the Lost Legion. "And what the fuck are these guys made of? Paper? Cause that is what it seems like."

"…Agreed." Athena said as shot her pistol and killed a couple more enemies. When she put her whole body behind cover, she stopped to think for a moment. "Say, do any of you know where we got these guns?"

The others took a moment to think and remembered… nothing.

"Nope/Nah/Zilch!" they each replied at the same time.

"Y'know," Jack cut in. "It could've been that guy who showed up out of nowhere and disappeared just as fast."

The Vault Hunters thought for a moment before deciding to not think about it and then killed the last of the troops before moving on.

 **[Lilith]: You had no idea why these Dahl guys wanted Jack dead?**

 **[Athena]: I had suspicions. Money. Revenge. That said, whoever needed a reason out here?**

As Jack opened another door, there was a shaft with a broken elevator.

Jack looked to the Vault Hunters before speaking.

"Last chance to search anymore crates."

"We're ready." Athena told him as she loaded her newly acquired, from Wilhelm, assault rifle, while the Enforcer held a shotgun. "Let's go." She then jumped down with out fear.

When they were all down and making their way to the cannon, a voice called out. They looked up to see a man in an exo-suit.

"Be cleansed with heat!"

"What do we do?" Clap-Trap asked.

"Uh… kill that guy, I guess?" Jack answered.

"His name's Flame Knuckle." They turned to see Ichigo with a gun in his hand. "Awesome name, I know. So, kill this guy? And all of them?" Ichigo waved his arm in a wide arch at all the Lost Legion troops that came out of nowhere.

"Well… yes?"

"Okay!"

Before anyone could react, Ichigo raised his guns and then pulled the trigger, shooting one of the Marines in the face. He then continued to pull the trigger getting a headshot on each person, who had no time to react, until the only person left alive was Flame Knuckle, who looked extremely nervous.

"Uh, mercy?"

"Your name is awesome."

"Thank y-" Flame Knuckle wasn't able to finish as a bullet lodged itself between his eyes. Ichigo placed his gun in his coat before turning to face the Vault Hunters and Jack.

"Yes, I did leave you guys with those guns. Enjoy." With that he just wasn't there anymore.

"Elevator's over there. Let's just keep going."

"Agreed."

 **[Brick]: This is kind of exciting.**

 **[Mordecai]: Yeah. Our story just began with us getting off a bus. This sounds all explosive and stuff.**

 **[Lilith]: Stop complimenting the prisoner.**

 **[Mordecai]: Though, we did have Ichigo on the bus with us… oh, he was also on the train with Maya… and on the shuttle with you guys. Damn, we got off a bus, Maya was blown up, and you guys were attacked. We have the worst beginning.**

 **[Lilith]: Shut up**

"We can get in the Moonshot up there. Let me get the elevator." Jack told them as he made his way to a panel and started pushing some buttons before hitting it. "Dammit, something's jamming the elevator up there. Gotta figure something out… Alright, weird idea, uh – let me work the loading terminal."

Jack walked over to another, much bigger, control panel and typed somethings out. Next thing they knew, a gigantic cylinder was loaded into the Moonshot Cannon.

"Alright, you get into the moonshot cylinder and ride it up. And watch your step, that is one hell of a fall."

"No problem," Wilhelm answered. "I'm real good at not falling off stuff."

They entered the cylinder and heard Jack's voice through their ECHO.

 _[Jack]: Hold on – I'm gonna spin the cylinder._

The Vault Hunters steadied themselves as the cylinder was spun until it was in place. They got out and headed over to the elevator.

 _[Jack]: Did you make it up? Free up the elevator so I can join you._

They saw that a Loader Bot was wedged in there.

 _[Jack]: Yeesh, he got wedged in tight. Eh, no big deal, though, they can't feel pain. Just bash him out of there._

Wilhelm smashed the butt of his shotgun into the chest of the Loader, destroying it, and freeing the elevator, which went down to collect Jack.

 _[Jack]: Ugh, these loaders bum me out – no wonder Dahl took us over so easily. I need more soldiers. Badasses. Like you._

The elevator brought Jack up, who went straight away to a control panel.

"Woo! We made it! Alright, we just gotta get into a moonshot container."

"The greed of Hyperion shall not-"

"After we kill THIS asshole!"

With that, Jack and the Vault Hunters mercilessly gunned down the single Lost Legion soldier.

"Alright – that's twice you saved my life. Uh, now we just gotta – oh, for – what the – the autoshot controls are damaged! Somebody's gotta stay back and launch the pods manually. I'd suggest Wilhelm, but I need you there on Elpis, crackin' skulls."

"What was that? I wasn't listening."

"Alright, new plan: I'll stay behind. I need you down on the moon – you gotta find that jamming signal and shut it down. Otherwise, we'll never get control of the moonbase and we can kiss that Vault goodbye."

"Are you really gonna stay. How are we gonna get paid if you die?"

"Eh, you saved my life a couple of times. I'm repaying the favour. Besides, I'm a hero, baby – self-sacrifice is part of the job. Oh, good, a health machine. I had one put here after a worker had an accident and, uh… lost his torso. Better heal up before your trip down to the moon, heh-heh! Might wanna grab some ammo, too. Supply's over here."

The Vault hunters healed up and bought what ammo they needed before going over and talking to Jack.

"We need to get a moonshot container up here – normally we'd load some supplies, but this time, you're the cargo."

Within a couple of minutes a container was ready and open for them.

"So, the container's all ready, just get into it."

The Vault Hunters entered the container and braced for their possible impending death.

"This doesn't seem safe."

"Yeah – I'll see you after you shut down that jamming signal! Cool, I'm closing the container. Watch your limbs. Loading you into the delivery chamber. This is gonna be LOUD. And slightly awesome."

 **[Lilith]: You're telling me Jack – Handsome Jack, the guy who MURDERED my ex-boyfriend – stayed behind while you escaped?**

 **[Mordecai]: Like. Hell.**

 **[Athena]: Whether his decision was heroic or purely strategic, I can't say. But if Jack hadn't stayed behind to eject the pod, I might well have died on Helios.**

 **[Brick]: Pff. Your story is making Handsome Jack kinda sympathetic. I hate it.**

 _[Jack]: Alright, we're ready to fire! Whenever you're ready, I'll shoot you to Concordia – it's the biggest town on Elpis. I know someone there who can help you find the jamming signal._

A group of Lost Legion troops broke into the cannon and started firing at Jack, who quickly hit the button, firing the group of Vault Hunters out of Helios Station and at Elpis.

When the container crashed, yet again the Vault hunters were knocked out.

 **XXXXX**

It was on the surface, near the crash site, that a woman with short-blonde hair and a scar running up the entire left side of her body, made her way to the container in the hopes of finding some good wreckage to salvage.

When she made it to the crashed container, she saw that it was fully intact. It would take ages to salvage crap from it. Deciding to get a closer look, she jumped up to the only window and was surprised with what she found inside.

A giant of a man, a CL4P-TP unit, a sexy purple cowgirl, and a beautiful woman wearing a scarf.

"Well, hellooo, beautiful."

She could tell that they wouldn't last long if they don't get some oxygen and started banging on the door when she couldn't find something to open it with.

Having a little trouble there, Miss Springs?" a voice asked behind her. She turned to find non other than her partner in the business world.

"What's up, Ichigo? Think you could give me a hand?"

"Nah, I'm just here to tell you that I dropped some stuff just inside the front door of your place back there. See ya." With that he was gone.

"…Ass. Well, I better get back to banging on that door. And maybe I'll be banging something, or someone, else later." And as she said, she started to bang on the door again.

 **EXTRA**

"what are you doing in my bar, Ichigo?" Mad Moxxi asked the orang-haired shopkeeper as he took another sip of his beer.

"What does it look like? I'm getting a drink." He answered sarcastically.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. What are you doing on Elpis?"

"Y'know, the usual."

"The… usual?"

"Yes, Vault Hunters."

Mad Moxxi chuckled as she asked, "Gonna have a little fun with them, are you?"

Ichigo let a small smirk grow on his face as he answered.

"Yes… yes, I am."

 **XXXXX**

[A.N.]

And now I have started a story for each of the Borderlands games, except for Telltale Game's one (will do it when I'm done with these three), and I truly hope you all enjoy this first chapter.

Leave your thoughts in a review and enjoy anything else that you read.

And yes, I am a fan of Athena X Janey.

Bye. Have a good time!


End file.
